I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cleaning and drying industrial parts.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of machinery, such as the manufacture of automotive engines, it is necessary to both clean and dry many other parts which form the machine between various manufacturing steps and prior to assembly. Such parts may contain grease, machine shavings, core sand residue and the like which must be removed from the industrial part prior to its assembly. The failure to remove such debris from the industrial parts oftentimes results in damage to the machine after assembly of the machine from the industrial parts. Furthermore, as used in this application, the term xe2x80x9cindustrial partxe2x80x9d means a metallic component that is subsequently assembled into a machine.
Previously, in order to clean the industrial part of debris, the industrial part was subjected to high pressure liquid sprayers which directed a cleaning solution toward the part. After the part was clean, the part was typically positioned in a dunnage container and allowed to dry.
One disadvantage of this previously known method of cleaning and drying the parts, however, is that oftentimes the water or other cleaning solution used to clean the part would pool in areas of the industrial part. This, in turn, resulted in long term drying of the industrial part such that the industrial part would become damaged by oxidation where the industrial part was iron based. Furthermore, it is necessary that the part be completely dry before many manufacturing operations and prior to assembly since any remaining water or cleaning solution remaining on the part may interfere with the proper machining or assembly of the industrial part into the final machine.
The present invention provides a method for cleaning and drying an industrial part which overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the previously known methods.
In brief, in the method of the present invention, the part is first washed in a cleaning solution which is preferably water based and may optionally contain degreasing agents. Any conventional means may be used to wash the part, such as subjecting the part to sprayers, submersing the part in a wash chamber, or the like.
After the part is washed, the part is mounted to a spinning fixture. Thereafter, the part is spun at a speed and for a time sufficient to eject most of the cleaning solution remaining on the part from the part by centripetal force. Preferably, the part is spun between ten and ninety seconds and at a speed of 150 to 500 revolutions per minute.
After the spinning operation, the part is then subjected to a vacuum which is sufficient to remove substantially all of any remaining solution on the part. Preferably, the vacuum is greater than 20 inches of mercury and preferably greater than 29 inches of mercury.